Van Elric (Future)
Van Elric (Future), or Future Van Elric, known as the New Fullmetal Alchemist, is the 14 year-old son of Future Edward Elric, the former Fullmetal Alchemist, and Automail mechanic Future Winry Rockbell from the near future 20 years from now. He is also the older brother of Future Trisha Elric II, and one of the few alchemists to survive the Truth following a failed Human Transmutation attempt to revive his father, only losing his left arm and right leg, which are replaced by bio-tech automail limbs. He was named after Ed's late, estranged father. Background Physical Appearance Future Van's most distinguishing feature is his short stature of his age, standing at the height of 151 cm (4'11"), which use to be his father's original height in the start of the Fullmetal Alchemist series, though he still sports a lean, muscular frame. He bears a striking resemblance to his father, having as his golden-colored eyes and golden-blonde long hair, with his hair usually tied in a simple ponytail like his late grandfather's. Like his father, he parts his bangs in the middle so that they frame his face on either side as they fall and, in the center of the parting, he leaves a single strand of hair sticking up like an antenna. From his mother, he inherited the fair skin color, as well as the shape of her eyes and face. Automail As a result of his alchemical dismemberment, Future Van was fitted with full bio-tech automail custom prosthetics crafted by his younger sister. His right leg from just above the knee downward is automail and his automail left arm reaches all the way up to his shoulder; both are designed so that their outer shells resemble modernized plate mail, much like the design of his father's. Clothing In terms of clothing, Future Van wears a black long overcoat, over a brown waistcoat and white button-down, long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He also wears dark blue trousers, held by a dark brown leather belt, and a pair of dark-brown, high-calf boots with thick, black soles as part of his attempts to be taller. Additionally, he frequently wears a pair of white formal gloves when in public to conceal the fact that his left arm is artificial. Personality Future Van has inherited many traits of his late father. On the surface, he is very stubborn, abrasive and strong-willed, constantly getting his own pettiness and vindictiveness get the better of him (a term that also earned him the similar epithet, "Fullmetal," as "Hagane" (literally meaning "steel") is a term in Japanese that denotes someone of obstinate disposition). He is also very selfish and self-absorbed, mostly acting more out of self-interest than any other philanthropy, as well as acting very disrespectful and hostile towards his elders, mostly getting reprimanded for his behavior. Likewise, Future Van is very short-tempered, often resulting to violence than peaceful negotiations. Even at a young age, he has a reputation for his foul-mouthed attitude, often using vulgar or coarse language in some sentences. However, inside his rude exterior is a more deeper nature of genuine sympathy, unyielding loyalty, and straight-on selflessness. When ever someone suffers deeply at a young age, Future Van can't ignore the pain and suffering of others and becomes empathic to help them regain their bravery. Unlike his father who is quite blunt and harsh in his sympathy however, Future Van is more honest and forthright into helping people take the right path. Of course, the similarity of Future Van's dispositional characteristics, much like Ed's, is his Napoleonic denial of their shortness. Even in moments of relative composure, any and all references to his stature cause him to violently lose control of his emotions and lash out both verbally and physically, but more on a higher level than his father. Even women and children who even say one insult will suffer his vicious tantrums. Synopsis Abilities Master Martial Artist: Despite Future Van's small stature and young age, he is a remarkable combatant. Peek Human Conditioning: *'Enhanced Strength': *'Enhanced Speed & Reflexes': *'Enhanced Endurance': *'Immense Durability': Alchemical Prodigy: Much like his father when he graduated the State Alchemist program at a young age, Future Van Elric is an alchemical prodigy of genius-level intellect, almost matching his father in the studies of alchemy. Vast Chi Power: Alchemy Object Transmutation: As a result of having passed through The Gate and witnessing the Truth, Future Van became one of the few alchemists who do not require a drawn Transmutation Circle to perform alchemical transmutations. By merely touching his palms together, he creates an energy circulation with his arms and transmutes by using his own will as a substitute for the necessary runes. This remarkable talent makes his transmutations both instantaneous and incredibly versatile, allowing him to use alchemy to its fullest potential in direct combat. Various Alchemical Fighting Styles: Equipment Biotech Automail: Relationships Family *Future Trisha Elric II (Younger Sister) *Future Zane Chang (Cousin) *Future Mia Chang (Cousin) *Future Fū Yao (Cousin) Friends/Allies *Future Team Warriors Rivals * Enemies *Black Lotus Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Amestrian Category:Alchemist Category:Elric-Hohenheim Family Category:Future Category:Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood Characters Category:Primary Characters Category:Unified Army Category:Genius Intellects Category:X-Class Level Combatants Category:Future Team Warriors Category:Top 120 Strongest Characters